


You Will Be Okay

by Coffecandy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Children, Christmas, Dreams and Nightmares, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffecandy/pseuds/Coffecandy
Summary: House's special little fiery star has a nightmare.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	You Will Be Okay

House and Wilson were sleeping peacefully after a long and exhausting day at work, the blue-eyed man was hugging the body of the minor who just enjoyed the loving act of his partner.

"Fathers!."

House opened his eyes heavily and began to move a little.

"Rachel is calling us, Wilson." The oncologist made himself comfortable on the bed and made a small face.

"Get up you," he exclaimed slowly and tightening the blanket over her body. "I just got back from a guard, I know you can calm Rachel tonight."

House touched his forehead trying to get rid of sleep a bit, he carefully got up from the bed and left the room in the direction of his daughter, trying not to trip because of how dark it was, when he got to the room he turned on the light and opened the door.

"And good? What's up my little owl?." I exclaim worried

"Daddy, daddy!." The girl she came out under her sheets with a scared voice, she quickly got out of her bed and ran to House. "I had a dream, a really bad one."

Rachel hugged her father tightly, who held her tightly into her arms.

"A nightmare."

"I was searching the whole house, and I couldn't find you anywhere." Rachel made movements of her with her arms while she opened her eyes in an exaggerated way

The little girl began to cry when she remembered the dream she had, House smiled in the sweetest possible way.

"You weren't there." She hugged her father's neck with a trembling voice

"Yes Rachel, it's fine, you're fine," I try to reassure her as she began to walk towards her daughter's bed, when she arrived she sat down carefully and still with her daughter in her arms. "When you are scared and don't know where I am, you must remember that no matter what happens to me."

I hug her body even more to her little daughter who snuggled into her chest.

"I will never be far from my little sun." He with her hand she tickled her body making the little girl laugh a little

There were times when House arrived exhausted from work and Wilson took care of the girl while his partner slept, but now it was the other way around, Wilson arrived after a tiring shift and it was time for House to take care of his daughter.

"He always seems to be calmer ..." He began to sing Rachel's favorite song. "In the dark."

The little girl looked with her big green eyes at her father singing about her, without saying anything else, with her mouth a little open, trying to understand the lyrics.

"It always feels so complete." I look around her. "And now all my stories have been told." I return her gaze to Rachel with a small smile. "Except for one."

The girl looked at House in confusion, with a look full of questions.

"Just as the stars begin to align." He pointed to the starry sky to her daughter who still didn't understand anything, but after all, that was her favorite song. "I hope you see that as a sign that you're going to be okay."

Soon Rachel began to close her eyes, enjoying the song House was singing for her, just for her little daughter.

"Everything will be fine." I hold her daughter closer to her chest, beginning to lower the tone of her voice more and more. "And even though any day could be my last day." He stroked her short hair that lay on her shoulders. "You'll be fine."

House accommodated her daughter on her bed, wrapping her small body with her sheets.

"When I'm gone, you'll be fine."

Wilson watched from the door of the House room and his daughter, with a small lump in her throat, watched the moving scene in front of him.

"And when creation itself disappears," House continued stroking the hair of his daughter who was beginning to fall into sleep. "You can find me in the skies."

Gently he put Rachel's favorite blanket over her, a light purple blanket with stars emblazoned on it.

"Until the last of the days." She began to walk towards the exit where Wilson was with little tears on her cheeks. "And you'll be fine ..."

He closed the room of her daughter trying to make as little noise as possible, Wilson just gave her a smile and went to the room, being followed by House who seemed more asleep than awake.

"So now Rachel has the privilege of hearing you sing, right?" The honey-eyed man discreetly wiped his tears. "That was beautiful ... you know? It felt like the first time I heard it."

Since House and Wilson knew each other, none of his acquaintances had ever heard House play or sing, but one day, after Wilson returned from work, he was able to hear his partner play the piano. And it was so beautiful.

There were days when Wilson just watched House play for hours, sometimes he just played, but other times he sang too.

And that made the oncologist feel special.

"Only you and Rachel can hear me, you know, so make the most of it." House lay tiredly on the bed. "And that's because the wonder child oncologist gets jealous"

He pouted which caused Wilson to roll his eyes, not saying anything else, he lay down next to him being hugged by his partner.

"As you say," Wilson closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

"Will Rachel know that the song that she always sang to her was written for you, and that she always sang it when you have nightmares?." House laughed as he felt a kick to his good leg. "That would be embarrassing."

"Shut up!." Whisper

"Stop hitting me."

"Good evening, House."

Wilson kissed House's lips in a chaste kiss and then returned to his previous position.

"Good night Wilson."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little Christmas Eve special about House and Wilson, I really hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Merry Christmas!


End file.
